


Звездопад одной ночи

by Lamilia



Series: Звездопад одной ночи [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilia/pseuds/Lamilia
Summary: Знаете ли вы, что при обмене телами меж оккультным и эфирным существом появляется возможность увидеть воспоминания другого? Вот только что, если в памяти одного Демона хранятся весьма неприглядные для Ангела сцены? И причем тут темная комната, украшенная свечами???
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Звездопад одной ночи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668217
Kudos: 11





	1. Падение во тьму

Задумывались ли вы когда-нибудь, чем был первый звездопад? Когда мир ещё лишь зарождался, а мириады звёзд украшали небеса, сияя подобно россыпи алмазов в ожерелье несметно богатой молоденькой красавицы. Мать-природа тогда делала свой первый вдох, распахивала тысячи голубых глаз-озер, покрывалась зеленым ковром лесов.

Первый звездопад был не из небесных тел, нет, то были ангелы, что, падая, сгорали. Алыми кометами горящих крыльев пронзали небеса и если бы тогда существовали люди и язык был ими создан, то, подняв голову к небу, они назвали бы звездопад самым прекрасным творением Бога. Поэты бы воспели падающие языки пламени в стихах и одах, художники нарисовали бы завораживающие картины, а музыканты посвятили бы звездам симфонии. Но люди в те времена ещё не ходили свободно по земле.

Вместе с крыльями сгорала и сама ангельская суть. Выгорали до тла все заложенные Богом добродетели. Оперенье некогда прекрасных белых крыльев рассыпалось пеплом, оставляя лишь тонкие корявые кости, похожие на ветви уродливых серых деревьев зимой. Осенние яркие листья уже опали, а снег ещё не укутал их кроны.

С Кроули было все не так. Его крылья горели, пронизывая адской болью каждую клеточку тела, но пламень лишь покрыл перья слоем сажи, превращая некогда бело-золотистое оперенье в угольно-чёрное. Расплата за возможность летать, иметь крылья была страшной. Его благодать не сгорела полностью. Падение не оборвало все нити, связывающие с небесами.

Дурацкий огонек небесной благодати тлеет где-то в глубине сердца Кроули и упорно не гаснет, несмотря на все усердия Демона. С каждым новым заданием Ада становится все хуже. Он чувствует себя грязным, мерзким.

— Черт! Почему? Я не должен так себя чувствовать! Я же чертов Демон, — орет Кроули, швыряя пустую вазу в белоснежную стену. И тут же восстанавливает ее щелчком пальцев.

Ему кажется, что ладони покрыты тонкой пленкой мазута, и он моет десятый раз руки с мылом, стирая тонкую кожу в кровь.  
За свои обыденные, для демона, дела — маленькие грешки и искушения — он желает быть наказан.

Кроули без сил падает на огромную кровать. В голове бьется лишь одна мысль — забыться сном на несколько десятков лет, а лучше — на столетие. Вот только это не поможет. За время сна беззащитное сознание еще больше погрязнет в пучине самоненависти и разрушения. И после чертово Божье пламя заставит Кроули развоплотить себя самым болезненным способом.  
И это не поможет. Он уже пытался — менял тела, убивал себя изощренными методами. Наносил увечья и не залечивал раны.

С каждым новым делом, с каждым мелким поручением Ада становится лишь хуже.  
Кроули до боли, до алых всплесков, сжимает веки. В голове непроизвольно всплывает образ Азирафэля. Его светлого ангела. Он бы принял любое наказание от его руки. И Демон позволяет себе слабость — представляет Ангела в райских одеждах, его глаза пылают праведным огнем. А рядом слабый и ничтожный демон, смотрит в строгое лицо и не может отвести взгляд.

Ангел произносит стальным голосом:

— Кроули.

По телу пробегают мурашки, Демон растягивается на кровати и чувствует, как растёт напряжение. Он вновь возвращается к воображаемой картинке и чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд. Ноги подкашиваются, и он падает на колени. Воображаемые ощущения мешаются с реальностью, и он осторожно касается себя через ткань брюк.

Волна легкого возбуждения прокатывается по всему телу. И он проводит пальцами еще раз, представляя, как Азирафэль лишь смотрит на него, не касаясь. Он чувствует себя маленьким и ничтожным, перед величественным Ангелом, и это дарит невероятное возбуждение.

Кроули думает о том, что бы сделал Азирафэль, узнай он о таких желаниях, но хотя бы здесь, в своих мечтах, он может получить то, чего жаждет.

Демон оглаживает себя ещё раз, ведёт рукой выше, под рубашкой скользя по подрагивающему животу, проводит по груди и слегка сжимает, надавливает на сосок.  
Становится ужасно тесно, Кроули, не снимая штанов, скользит свободной рукой вниз, проскальзывает под белье и касается горячей плоти.

— Что я делаю? — он резко распахивает глаза, одним движением садится на кровать.

— Как я мог делать такое, думая об Азирафэле?

Возбуждение вмиг спадает. И Кроули, рассекая большими шагами квартиру, входит на кухню. Он опустошает две бутылки виски почти залпом. Становится противно от одного воспоминания о том, чем он занимался ещё минуту назад. Но этот мелкий грешок, похотливое желание не проходит бесследно. Ему становится проще, лишь на пару процентов легче. Теперь мерзко не от горящего пламени благодати, а от собственных, нормальных для любого Демона, мыслей. Для любого, кроме Кроули.

В следующий раз, когда послужной список Кроули пополнился очередными не особо дьявольскими проделками, остатки Божественного пламени внутри вновь затлели, разжигая огонь самоуничтожения. Вновь стало грязно и мерзко. Демон вальяжно вошел в свою огромную, вечно пустую, квартиру, кинул куртку на пол и заполз на кухню.

— Алкоголь, — крикнул он в пустоту.

После двух бутылок невероятно дорогого вина Кроули опускается на кровать, и в затуманенном сознании вновь всплывает образ Азирафэля. Демон вновь видит себя на коленях, алые веревки, подобно змеям, обвивают его, опутывают шею, ромбами пересекаются на худом теле. Ангел тянет за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, и заглядывает в золотые глаза с узкими зрачками — а в них плещется лишь похоть. И Кроули, сходя с ума от дикой смеси алкоголя и возбуждения, ласкает себя остервенело — быстро приходя к финалу. Он проваливается в глубокий сон, а когда вновь распахивает глаза — чувствует облегчение. Все Божественное, что заставляло себя терзать, внутри отступило, зарылось, потухло до тлеющих угольков. Он будто получил свою порцию наказания. И баланс между демонической сущностью и остатками ангельской души вновь соблюден.

И теперь, каждый раз, когда внутреннее ангельское пламя разгорается пожаром, заставляет ненавидеть себя все больше. Впиваться в смертную оболочку когтями, царапать, сдирая кожу. Каждый раз, когда хочется развоплотиться, утонуть в ванне святой воды, — Кроули представляет Азирафэля. Каждый раз по-разному.

В его фантазиях Ангел каждый раз наказывает его: связывает, выпарывает, смотрит, как Демон ласкает себя, но не прикасается к нему, возбуждая еще больше. Азирафэль из его фантазий кольцом сжимает руки на шее, и физическое тело Демона задыхается. Кроули видит себя связанным и обнаженным, слабым и униженным.

Это приносит облегчение. Кроули, в своих фантазиях, позволит лишь ему, своему личному Богу, наказывать, унижать и истязать себя.

И это работает вновь и вновь, до тех пор, пока предсказание одной ведьмы, что была сожжена на костре, не предписывает ему поменяться телами с Азирафэлем.  
Пророчество звучит словно приговор, Демон знает, что Ангел увидит все: его мысли, воспоминания, фантазии.

Поэтому в назначенный день, в назначенный час, он протягивает руку для обмена, зная, что касается Азирафэля в последний раз. Он больше не взглянет в его глаза, не сможет, не посмеет. Их хрупкой дружбе, длиной в шесть тысяч лет, конец.

Поэтому, как только обмен телами происходит, Кроули резко встает, бросает на прощание пресловутое «ЧАО» и быстрыми шагами удаляется. Гонит Бентли на запредельной скорости, сбивая по пути кого-то, кто все равно чудом останется цел, и, влетев в квартиру — напивается до отключки.


	2. Лабиринты памяти

Азирафэль, в теле Кроули, медленно моргает, провожая взглядом свое удаляющееся тело. Демон, как ошпаренный, подорвался, едва закончился обмен. Ангел раньше никогда не видел его таким — испуганным? Расстроенным?

Он посидел еще несколько минут, привыкая к новой оболочке. А затем неспешно покинул парк, прогулявшись до книжного магазина. Он отмечает несколько похотливых взглядов, направленных на его новое тело, но не придает этому значения. Очевидно, Кроули сталкивается с подобным каждый день.

Ангел ключом открывает двери книжного, проходится по залам, которые сквозь змеиные глаза воспринимаются иначе, и, наконец, устраивается в любимом кресле, вытягивая длинные ноги и создавая себе чашку любимого какао. Азирафэль прикрывает глаза с темными ресницами и погружается в воспоминания Кроули, падая в поток мыслей, словно в реку, позволяя уносить все дальше, по лабиринтам памяти Демона.

Он погружается в темноту воспоминаний. Чёрное небо заполняет все вокруг, Ангел стоит на земле, а перед его взором раскинулась небесная карта воспоминаний Кроули. Картины прошлого сплетены в причудливые созвездия разных цветов. Вкрапления воспоминаний сияют изумрудами, алмазами, сапфирами на бескрайнем полотне неба. Одно из созвездий привлекает внимание Азирафэля. Оно состоит из тысяч алых, как сама кровь, рубинов. Ангел протягивает руку, касаясь его, и сотни воспоминаний возникают в сознании. На каждой новой картине лишь двое — он и Кроули, каждый раз по-разному, но неизменно одно — доминирующий Ангел и сходящий с ума от возбуждения Демон.

Азирафэль распахивает глаза. Он не готов был увидеть себя таким в мечтах Кроули. Если быть до конца честным, то Ангел испытывал совсем другие чувства. Каждый раз в мыслях ему хотелось обнять, прижать, успокоить Демона. Но тот бы просто не принял, не понял, не позволил бы. Поэтому еще давно, почти сразу после их первого знакомства на Эдемской стене, Азирафэль избрал другую тактику — отталкивать, держаться осторожно, неизменно тыкать в их различия. Так было проще для него. А теперь, со всеми этими воспоминаниями, все стало совсем легко. Определенно точно среди потока пошлых мыслей и фантазий был тонкий лучик обожания и даже любви.  
И он принимает для себя самое важное, за шесть тысяч лет, решение — проводит весь вечер, старательно запоминая каждую фантазию Кроули. Потом собирается с мыслями и прекрасно отыгрывает сцену в Аду на следующий день. Вновь меняется с Демоном телами, а позже в магазине заваливает весь стол книгами. Да, ему многое нужно изучить. 

Кроули собирает всю волю в кулак и чудом трезвеет. Ему было бы на все плевать, если бы дело не касалось жизни Азирафэля. Он долго репетирует пред зеркалом, убеждаясь, что змеиные повадки не проявятся в ненужный момент.

А потом на мгновение прикрывает глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания Ангела.  
Память Азирафэля подобна бесконечному лабиринту дверей, каждая из которых уникальна по своему внешнему виду и каждая из которых подписана аккуратным почерком Ангела. И Кроули блуждает по этому бесконечному лабиринту, не смея открыть ни одну из них. Он заходит все глубже, пока в одном из концов бесконечного ментального коридора не видит прекрасную дверь с надписью «Crowley». Она больше других, создана из величественного дуба цвета тёмного янтаря. Змеиные глаза под очками расширяются, горя двумя лимонно-желтыми огоньками. Весь мир сейчас пал во тьму, сузился до размеров этой двери, и Кроули неуверенно тянется трясущимися пальцами к ручке и едва касается её.

— Я не имею права, — с тихим вздохом произносит он.

Взгляд Демона устремляется дальше по коридору к соседней величественной белой двери. Гравюры покрытых поталью крыльев венчают белый мрамор. А золотые вензеля букв выводят «Лучшие воспоминания». И Кроули тянется к белоснежной ручке неуверенно и робко, толкает слабо… И поток воспоминаний Азирафэля наполняет сознание. Он видит множество солнечных, тёплых моментов, они обрывками старых кинолент кружат в сознании Демона. Вот Азирафэль открывает свой магазин, вот читает особо редкий экземпляр пророчеств, находит книгу, что давно искал, пробует новые блюда. А вот их встречи, Кроули тут так много, и он впервые видит себя глазами Азирафэля. Каждая их встреча, каждое маленькое свидание запечатлено здесь, и каждый раз Азирафэль непроизвольно улыбается, смотря на Демона. От этой теплоты и лёгких улыбок становится невыносимо. И Кроули распахивает глаза.

Становится жутко мерзко. Его Ангел, его прекрасный Ангел думал о нем всегда так тепло и нежно. Сохранил столько воспоминаний. В ответ же Кроули лишь опошлял ангельский образ.

Спустя несколько часов, Демон с блеском отыгрывает казнь, до чертиков пугая обитателей небес. Вновь меняется телами с Ангелом и спешно сбежав — запирается дома, сворачиваясь под одеялом.


	3. Неверная попытка

Азирафэль медленно ступает по холодному мраморному полу гостиной, приближаясь к комнате, в которой чувствуется аура Кроули.

Демон лежит спиной к двери, и в полумраке спальни Ангелу открывается изгиб не скрытой одеялом спины. Кроули напряжен до предела, как натянутая пружина, готовая разжаться в любой момент. Он лежит, обхватив колени руками, и тонкая смуглая кожа на спине подчёркивает каждый выступающий позвонок.

Ангел хочет коснуться напряжённой спины, огладить острые плечи, нежно поцеловать чувствительную шею и спрятать Демона в объятьях. Укрыть от всего мира. Нежно гладить худые запястья, исчерченные шрамами от острого лезвия, целовать костяшки, шептать на ухо самые тёплые слова. Ангел вдыхает полной грудью, чувствуя, как любовь наполняет его до краёв. Все это будет. Но не сейчас. Сегодня он должен играть роль, быть тем, кем его представлял Кроули. Он сможет заполнить пустоту в сердце, очистить и исцелить его, так, как это нужно самому Демону.

С каждым шагом Азирафэля паника Кроули нарастает, заполняя изнутри. Он сильнее обхватывает себя руками, до боли впиваясь острыми когтями в тело — прорезая тонкую кожу до крови.

— Кроули.

Он никогда не слышал такой голос у Ангела. Сердце замирает — Азирафэль все знает. И ненавидит, презирает, проклинает день их знакомства. Ничтожный Демон посмел запятнать его, совершенного Ангела Начала, такими мыслями, низменными желаниями. И Кроули интересно, что он ощутит, когда огненный меч Азирафэля пронзит его. Сгорят ли в праведном пламени его боль и сожаления?

Ангел слышит щелчок пальцами, и спину Кроули покрывает тонкая ткань атласной чёрной рубашки. Он с трудом поднимается, успевает подхватить с тумбочки очки и, медленно обходя кровать, подходит к Азирафэлю. Его голова опущена, медные волосы растрепаны, тонкие руки обхватывают тело, и сам он выглядит так, будто желает занимать как можно меньше места, сжаться, а если возможно — и вовсе исчезнуть.

Ангел тянется к лицу, медленно снимая очки и Кроули чувствует, как падает последний бастион его защиты, как единственное, что всегда скрывало его эмоции, чувства, дарило хоть каплю комфорта — летит в стену и со звоном разбивается об пол.

Демон выше Ангела на целую голову. Но сейчас он кажется совсем маленьким, ничтожным рядом с Азирафэлем. Тысячи мыслей кружат в голове Кроули. И он не знает, что его пугает больше — жалость, ненависть или презрение. Но стальной голос вырывает его из пучины размышлений.

— На колени.

Демон никогда не слышал такой голос у Ангела. Даже когда он исполнял свой долг, был карающей дланью Господа, испепеляя неверных. Такой стальной, пронзающий, не позволяющий ослушаться. Кроули не может даже пошевелиться.

— Мне повторить? На колени, — ещё холоднее произносит Азирафэль.

Ноги Кроули медленно сгибаются под тяжестью голоса. Он все ещё смотрит в пол, не в силах поднять взгляд, боясь увидеть ледяной пламень ненависти и презрения в родных глазах и сгореть в нем до тла.

— Руки за спину.

И Кроули сводит тонкие запястья за спиной.  
Одной рукой Азирафэль хватает Демона за подбородок, больно сжимая, и резким движение заставляет поднять глаза. Их взгляды встречаются. Но вместо огня в бездонно-голубых глаз плещется непонятный букет эмоций, его взгляд не обжигает, и это зарождает маленький огонёк надежды в глубине души Кроули. Ангел смотрит сосредоточенно, изучая каждую морщинку на столь знакомом лице.

Пальцами второй руки он жёстко касается тонких сухих губ Демона, проводит по ним, больно царапая ногтями. Пальцы сжимают челюсть сильнее, заставляя приоткрыть рот.

Ангел проводит пальцами ещё раз, очерчивая контур губ, а потом резко проникает внутрь, исследуя, царапая, изучая рот изнутри. Его движения резки, пальцы надавливают на язык, трутся о небо, погружаются глубже, туда, где, подавляя всхлипы, сжимается горло.

Кроули дёргается назад, вырываясь из плена рук. Всё его тело пробивает мелкая дрожь, он дышит прерывисто, жадно хватая воздух. Ангел тянется к нему, желая коснуться щеки, приласкать, стереть багряные следы пальцев. Но удерживает себя, замахивается, и хлесткая пощёчина венчает лицо Кроули. На мгновение Демон замирает. А когда вновь поднимает глаза — на его лице слезы. Они катятся тонкими струйками по алой коже щек, собираясь в крупные капли, и звездами падают на пол.

Кроули вздрагивает всем телом и, оттолкнувшись от пола дрожащими пальцами, резко встает. Мгновение — и Демон огромными шагами пересекает пространство комнаты и скрывается в тени просторного холла. Ангел ошарашенно смотрит ему вслед. Весь настрой исчез, едва он увидел заплаканное лицо. Что он наделал? Он должен был помочь Кроули… Шок оцепенения спадает, и Азирафэль бросается в тьму пространства квартиры.


	4. Та самая ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт к главе - https://vk.com/photo-192987062_457239035

Сил бежать, лететь, спасаться нет, поэтому Кроули забивается в дальний угол просторной ванной, максимально вжавшись спиной в холодный кафель.

— Кроули, — тихо зовет Азирафэль.

На белом мраморе кафеля, как на кристально-чистом первом зимнем снегу, черным камнем выделяется Демон. Он сидит, вжавшись в угол, обхватив колени руками, уронив пламенную макушку на грудь.

Ангел осторожно подходит и плавно опускается на пол.  
Его теплые, мягкие ладони ложатся на напряженные плечи, осторожно поглаживая, легонько разминая застывшие мышцы. Это было так нежно и правильно, так тепло и уютно.

— Кроули, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Нежный шёпот не вяжется с недавним ледяным тоном. В голос вернулись забота и теплота, так свойственные Ангелу.  
Демон сжался еще сильнее, до белых костяшек стиснул пальцы, прикусил губу, подавляя очередной всхлип, и медленно поднял голову.  
Небесные глаза встретились с золотыми, и весь мир замер на мгновенье.

— Ох, прости, мой дорогой, я перестарался, — пальцы легли на острые скулы, осторожно поглаживая, стирая влажные дорожки слез.

— Я не должен был так сразу, нужно было спросить тебя… но я не знал как, я думал, я справлюсь, — быстро выдает Азирафэль.

Змей смотрит ошарашенно, не понимая, а в глазах напротив плещется тревога, забота и огромная нежность.

— Ангел, — тихо шепчет Кроули. — Ты ничего не должен, я лишь грязный Демон, тебе не нужно…

— Нет, дорогой, — он берет ледяную ладонь Кроули в свою, осторожно поглаживая тёплыми подушечками пальцев.

— Я хочу попробовать все то, что я видел в твоих воспоминаниях, — Ангел медленно подносит кисть Демона к губам и нежно целует.

— Прошу, поверь мне, дай еще один шанс, ты же доверяешь мне, Кроули? — и Ангелу самому противно от того, как манипулятивно звучит эта фраза. Конечно, он доверяет ему, и доверял всегда, всю жизнь, все эти шесть тысячелетий. И Азирафэль не подведет, не в этот раз.

Демон медленно кивает.

— Я могу делать все, что пожелаю?

Кроули отводит взгляд, его пошлые воспоминания и извращенные фантазии яркими картинками проносятся в голове, он краснеет и смущается еще больше, но нежный поцелуй вновь касается его пальцев.

— Да, — не смотря в глаза медленно выдыхает он.

— Хорошо, но пожалуйста, Кроули, если в любой момент ты пожелаешь остановиться, по любой причине, просто дай мне знать, хорошо? — Ангел с легкой улыбкой смотрит в янтарные глаза напротив, пока Демон медленно кивает, подписывая негласное соглашение.

Азирафэль трепетно оглаживает пальцами костяшки и плавно касается губами запястья, запечатлевая невесомый поцелуй. И он знает — это последняя нежность на ближайшую ночь.

Мягкие пальцы Азирафэля резко сжимают запястье, твердая рука тянет вверх, заставляя Демона подняться.

— Раздевайся, — в голос вернулись стальные нотки.

Кроули медленно расстегивает пуговицы рубашки, чёрная атласная ткань скользит по хрупким плечам, обнажая кожу, плавно огибая каждую острую черточку тела Демона. Многие смертные отдали бы все за возможность созерцать эту картину, но Кроули не соблазняет, нет, скорее наоборот, — он все ещё не верит в происходящее, пытаясь оттянуть момент, потушить пламя чувств, бушующее внутри.

Ангел ведёт его, обнажённого, через освещенную лишь падающим сквозь окно светом луны, квартиру. И останавливается у двери спальни. Пропуская вперёд.

Кроули замирает на границе комнаты. Дыхание перехватывает, и он смотрит не моргая. Сейчас его привычная спальня освещена лишь тусклыми огоньками десятков свечей, горящих по периметру огромной кровати.

Языки пламени пляшут, отбрасывает тени, лижут стройное тело, и Ангел не может налюбоваться на прямую спину, ложбинки на пояснице, острые плечи и тонкую шею. Демон сейчас — прекрасная натура, достойная кисти величайших творцов.

Азирафэль запирает все нежные чувства внутри, возвращаясь к образу, и несильно толкает Кроули в спину.

— Ложись на живот.

Демон растекается по шелковым простыням кровати, смотрясь идеально гармонично в тусклом танце языков пламени.

Азирафэль очерчивает позвонок, выступающие лопатки, проводит по худым руками и сводит кисти Демона вместе. Он щёлкает пальцами, и алые змеи-верёвки оплетают тонкие изгибы рук, связывая их воедино.

Ангел переворачивает его на спину, и Кроули прикусывает губу — тело давит на связанные руки, верёвки больно впиваются, растирая тонкую кожу до кровавых следов.

Тёмная бархатная ткань ложится на золотые глаза, Азирафэль тянет за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, подхватывает концы полотна, завязывая, и темно-фиолетовая повязка затягивается, обвивая медноволосую голову.

Всё ощущения возрастают стократно. Демон не может видеть, не может знать, что произойдёт дальше, мгновения тянутся вечностью, он ощущает лишь бешеный стук своего сердца и прохладу черных шелковых простыней.

Он слышит шорох ткани постели, видимо, Азирафэль отодвинулся от него, быть может, сейчас он уйдёт, оставляя Демона изводить себя предвкушением, скользить обнажённым телом по лёгким прохладным тканям, мучиться в путах, разорвать которые для Кроули не представляет труда.

Но через мгновение, длившееся вечность, на грудь Демона падает первая обжигающая алая капля. От неожиданной лёгкой боли Кроули выгибается в спине и издаёт протяжный полустон.

Ангел внимательно смотрит, ожидая сигнала, просьбы прекратить все. Но Демон медленно расслабляет спину, опадает на черный шелк. Все, происходящее сейчас, кажется Азирафэлю абсолютно нереальным. Кроули полностью доверяет ему, и это мгновенье настолько интимное, что Ангел хочет подхватить Демона, поцеловать засохшие губы, поблагодарить, дать понять, что он не подведет. Но он не может позволить себе нежность, только не сейчас. И новые капли падают на грудь.

От каждой капли расползается теплое ощущение жара, и Кроули охватывает пламень, не такой, какой он привык чувствовать в аду, нет, этот пламень поглощает, очищает, вытесняет все его мысли, кажется невероятно правильным, идеально гармонируя с внутренним огнем Демона.

Новые капли падают на невероятно чувствительный сосок, дорожкой спускаются ниже, лаская теплом чувственно подрагивающий живот, останавливаясь опасно близко от центра возбуждения.

И Кроули этого невозможно мало, он неосознанно разводит ноги и вздрагивает всем телом, приподнимаясь навстречу огню. Он желает сгореть в нем, сжечь все то, что терзало его столетиями.

И Азирафэль понимает его, желание Кроули не пошлое, скорее, чувственное и интимное. И он направляет свечу ниже, покрывая алым узором чувствительные бедра, а потом вновь возвращается к груди, рисуя ведомый лишь ему узор.

Кожа Демона полыхает, окутывая его облаком тепла, и он отдается ему без остатка, еще глубже погружаясь в пучину чувств и возбуждения, и не сразу замечает, что новые капли больше не падают, а воск на коже застыл тонкими чешуйками, все еще согревая места легких ожогов.

Внезапно холод пронзает его тело, что-то касается возбужденного соска, контрастируя с теплым ощущением на другом, и скользит вниз, оставляя влажную дорожку. Маленький кубик кристально-чистого льда плавится о раскаленную кожу, создавая потоки капель, скатывавшихся с худого тела подобно первому весеннему дождю.

Ангел ведёт лёд ниже, очерчивая выпирающие тазовые косточки, проводя близко к чёрной дорожке волос, но не дарит столь желанное прикосновение, и спускается ниже, к нетерпеливо подрагивающим бедрам, ведёт медленно, приближаясь к сжатому колечку мышц.

Кроули вскрикивает, спину выгибает пополам, когда кусочек льда проникает внутрь и холод острой пикой пронзает тело насквозь, а горячие пальцы касаются входа, обжигая.

Ощущений слишком много, он чувствует, как плавится лёд внутри, как осторожно касаются мягкие пальцы, и этого прикосновения слишком мало, и он непроизвольно подаётся вперёд, требуя большего.

Азирафэль не касается его несколько минут, позволяя льду растаять. И когда тело демона перестает трясти — срывает повязку. А под ней двумя золотыми солнцами сияют слегка припухшие от слез глаза. Кроули отводит взгляд, все еще боясь увидеть обжигающий синий пламень ангельских глаз.

— Это еще не все.

На мгновение путы с его рук опадают, чтобы через секунду оплести руки вновь, потянуть тонкие запястья вверх, вознося Демона к потолку. Кроули стоит на носочках, спиной к Азирафэлю, едва касаясь пальцами прохладных простыней. Руки затекают мгновенно, сейчас Демон, вытянувшись струной, застыл в ожидании.

Первый удар, совсем невесомый, приходится на позвоночник, и Кроули вскрикивает от неожиданности. Широкий кожаный ремень Азирафэля оставляет еще несколько следов на худой спине, исчерчивает красными полосами бугорки лопаток, алыми линиями зачеркивает тонкие ребра. Демон кусает губы в кровь стараясь сдерживать стоны. Спина полыхает, с каждым взмахом сердце его замирает — миг и ремень вспарывает кожу отзываясь вспышками в глубинах сознания, застилая реальность темными пятнами столь желанной очищающей боли. Новым ударом проходится по копчику, оставляет багровые следы на тонкой коже. Ангел бьет в полную силу, часто попадая по уже и без того красным местам, вспарывая спину до кровавых подтеков.

— Зира, пожалуйста позволь мне… — из последних сил выдыхает Демон.

— Думаешь, у тебя есть право просить? — ремень опять проходит по побагровевшей коже, оставляя чёткий след чуть выше поясницы. От нового удара Кроули выгибает. Его всего трясёт, руки занемели, а напряжение дошло до предела.

Маленькие капельки пота, смешиваясь с кровью, скользят по спине, огибая все прекрасные изгибы тела. И Азирафэль хочет сцеловать их все, нежно коснуться вздрагивающего тела, мягко провести по сочащемуся члену, подарить, как благословение, такую желанную разрядку. Но он сдерживает себя и лишь легонько проводит кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедра. И Кроули и этого достаточно, чтобы выгнуться в спине и застыть в немом крике.

Алые волокна веревки разрываются, пальцы Демона соскальзывают по шелковым простыням с края кровати и он падает назад.  
Волны оргазма сотрясают его, но на границе сознания он чувствует, что падает опять, как тогда, золотой кометой рассекая небосвод, пока израненная, исполосованная спина не касается мягких тёплых ладоней. Азирафэль ловит его легко, раскрыв белые крылья.

— Ангел, я опять пал… — тихо шепчет Демон, его все еще трясет, а тонкие ручьи слез прозрачными каплями катятся по лицу.

— Тише, мальчик мой, ты такой молодец все вытерпел, все вынес.

Азирафэль осторожно укладывает Кроули на живот и садится рядом.

— Я исцелю тебя, — нежно шепчет он и осторожно касается ран на спине.

— Оставь их, — прерывает Демон.

Азирафэль несколько минут просто любуется абсолютно умиротворённым Кроули. А потом аккуратно касается ладони Демона.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, дорогой. Не буду мешать.

Кроули сквозь сон слегка сжимает его пальцы и слабо тянет на себя. И в этом, почти интимном жесте, больше смысла, чем в любовных тирадах великих поэтов.

И Ангел остается.


	5. Мед с щепоткой соли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вот и все. Я правда не знаю, чего вы ждали от этой истории, но итог мне нравится. Я долго думала добавлять селфхарм или нет, но написала т.к. это нужно мне самой.
> 
> Арт к главе (self-harm warning) - https://vk.com/photo-192987062_457239037

Лучи утреннего яркого солнца пробиваются через плотно закрытые темные шторы спальни, пастельными бликами ложатся на растрепанные рыжие пряди, покрывающие волшебными завитками шелковую гладь черной подушки.

Когда очередной лучик, продолжая свое путешествие, спускается с волос на худое лицо и полосой света касается сомкнутых век — Кроули слегка щурится и распахивает золотые, как само солнце, глаза.

Демон неловко потягивается и медленно садится в постели. Сейчас он выглядит совершенно мило — заспанные глаза, взъерошенные волосы, слегка неуклюжие движения, идущие вразрез с его привычными гибко-змеиными. И лучи солнца, подсвечивающие его стройное тело сзади, радужным нимбом переливаются в рыжих волосах.

Кроули легкими надавливаниями разминает затекшие плечи, пока пальцы ладони случайно не касаются рубца на спине. И Демон резко распахивает глаза, вспоминая все.  
Он быстро поднимается и в два огромных шага подходит к зеркалу, с витиеватой черной окантовкой, и видит свою спину, исчерченную рубцами, красными бороздами, полосами от ремня.

Все правда… Это не сон… Азирафэль был здесь, — думает Кроули, вновь и вновь касаясь отметин. А потом вспоминает последнее, что случилось перед тем, как сознание плавно погрузилось в царство Морфея — он попросил Ангела остаться. Демон сделал это интуитивно, ни на что не рассчитывая.

Вмиг темная аура Кроули накрывает квартиру, нащупывая что-то. И наталкивается на светлую, сияющую подобно одинокой звезде на ночном небе, — ауру Ангела.

Он тут, он остался, — калейдоскоп мыслей сменяет одна другую. Азирафэль принял его или же остался, желая утром наказать дерзкого Демона или, быть может, проявил жалость к дьявольскому отродью. Кроули не знает. Страх накрывает волной, венком черного терновника сжимает горло. Но выбора у него нет — после поиска ауры Ангел наверняка заметил, что Демон проснулся.

Он легко подцепляет махровый черный халат и осторожными шагами направляется в гостиную.

Азирафэль сидит в кресле, читая утреннюю газету, а перед ним на кофейном столике покоится привычная чашка с белыми крылышками, до краев наполненная горячим какао. А напротив — еще одно свободное кресло. Эта мебель столь несвойственна квартире Демона, что выделяется оазисом уюта и некой старины на фоне голых стен. И создана она явно ангельским чудом.

Кроули делает несколько осторожных, неуверенных шагов. И замирает на входе в гостиную. В пушистом чёрном халате он смотрится невероятно мило, по-домашнему. Ангел никогда не мог представить, что Змей Эдема может выглядеть так.

— Доброе утро, — с легкой улыбкой кивает ему Азирафэль, приглашая занять свободное кресло.

Кроули переминается с ноги на ногу несколько секунд, а потом осторожно подходит и опускается в кресло напротив Ангела.

— Как твоя спина? Не болит? — с легкой тревогой интересуется Азирафэль.

— Все в порядке, — выдыхает Кроули, все еще не смея взглянуть в ангельские глаза.

Пауза затягивается, секунды, мгновения кажется длятся вечность, заполняя густой, давящей тишиной все пространство между ними. Никто не решается начать этот разговор. Но нервы Демона сдают первыми, и он произносит тихо, максимально вжимаясь в кресло.

— Просссти я… Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел, чтобы знал… Мне жаль, мне так жаль, я…  
Но что он может сказать в свое оправдание? Что не мог контролировать свои фантазии, что жаждет быть наказан Азирафэлем, что он, Демон, прямо сейчас готов упасть на колени и вымаливать прощение у Ангела — за свои слабости, за поганый свет, что все не гаснет в груди?

Его пробивает мелкая дрожь, где-то глубоко в груди зарождаются первые всхлипы и тут же умирают, когда мягкая, подобная облаку, аура накрывает его с головой.

— Все в порядке дорогой, не вини себя. Я, правда, рад, что увидел все это. Без твоих воспоминаний не знаю сколько бы я ещё бегал от своих чувств.

Демон непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Кроули, я, правда, не знал, я не был уверен, что демоны…  
Ангел осекся. Он опять подсознательно тыкнул ему в различие сторон. Но сейчас он должен это произнести. В последний раз.

— Прости, но я должен это сказать. Я не думал, что ты физически, биологически, да как угодно, можешь испытывать такие эмоции и чувства.

Кроули все это время не моргает.

— О чем ты, Азирафэль?

Ангел собирает все мужество в кулак и решается.

— Твоя любовь, Кроули. Я говорю о ней. В твоих воспоминаниях столько любви.

Демон опускает взгляд, острыми клыками прикусывая до крови губу.

— Прости, Ангел… Это ничего не значит. Пожалуйста, просто забудь.

Глупое, ничтожное демоническое отродье, посмело полюбить Ангела. Кроули чувствует себя самым мерзким из всех. Среди покрытых язвами и грязью демонов, один он с идеально чистой кожей — имел самое грязное сердце. Посмел поднять глаза к голубому небу, обожать и боготворить Азирафэля — истинного ангела.

— Я не хотел запятнать тебя этим, мне жаль, — выдавливает он, прикрывая глаза рукой.

— О чем ты, Кроули? Ты не в коем случае не запятнал меня, дорогой.

— Я просто наконец узнал, что мои чувства взаимны.

Кроули замирает, в глубине его золотых глаз разноцветным вихрем застыли страх, печаль и совсем маленький огонёк надежды.

Азирафэль ловит его ошарашенный взгляд и немного подумав осторожно продолжает.

— Подожди… Кроули, ты не открыл ту дверь, с твоим именем, в моих воспоминаниях?

— Я не посмел.

И Ангел понимает все. Его бедный Демон изводил себя лишь оттого, что не знал о его чувствах. Вот почему он сбежал, почему извиняется, ненавидит и корит себя.

— О, Кроули. Ты самое прекрасное создание на свете, самый милый Демон со светлой душой, твои глаза — словно две золотые галактики. Я люблю тебя, Кроули. Уже бесконечно долго.

Азирафэль видит, как целая палитра эмоций волнами отражается на лице Кроули, смывая одна другую.

— Не надо, Ангел, только не жалость, пожалуйста, — он почти умоляет, голос, всегда ровный и даже немного грубый — сейчас звучит надломлено.

Кроули обхватывает себя руками и опускает голову.

Азирафэль замирает на мгновение, а потом резко поднимается и шагает к нему.

— Боже, Кроули, я такой идиот.

Он медленно подходит и опускается на колени перед Демоном, оседает на пол и заглядывает в бездонные глаза.

— Я люблю тебя.

Он тянется вверх и осторожно касается лица Кроули, нежно проводя по острым скулам.

— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, — оглаживает волосы, поправляя, растрепанные пряди.

— Люблю тебя, — и Ангел повторяет до тех пор, пока Кроули не отпускает себя, падая в руки Азирафэля.

Они сидят на полу, не расцепляя объятий. Рыжая макушка покоится на ангельском плече, а то все ещё нашептывает нежные слова, чтобы Демон, наконец, поверил.

В теплом коконе объятий они сидят еще долго, пока Азирафэль не подхватывает Демона на руки и не опускается в кресло, усаживая Кроули к себе на колени. Руки Ангела все еще нежно гладят напряженную спину и Змей растворяется в теплом облаке прикосновений.

— Азирафэль, — не поднимая голову с ангельского плеча, шепчет Кроули.

— Мм?

— Я не… не привлекаю тебя, как партнер?

— О чем ты, дорогой?

— То, что было вчера, — неуверенно произносит Демон.

— Ты не был возбужден?

— О, я был, поверь, я был! Ты был прекрасен, невероятен, твое идеальное тело, каждый вздох, каждый твой стон сводили меня с ума, — Ангел шепчет у самого уха, обдавая приятным теплом и заставляя Кроули вздрагивать. Но тот находит в себе силы продолжить.

— Тогда почему ты не овладел мной? — наконец, выдыхает он то, что мучило его последние несколько минут.

— Потому что этого никогда не было в твоих воспоминаниях. Я думал, что это не то, что тебе нужно, — Азирафэль и вправду не думал о чем-то подобном, желая лишь следовать мечтам Демона, сделать все так, как нужно Кроули.

— Я хочу почувствовать тебя всего, ощутить внутри, но только если и ты хочешь этого, — краснея и еще сильнее утыкаясь в ангельское плечо, выдыхает Кроули.

— Конечно, дорогой, но тогда это будет так, как хочу я. Хотя бы один раз — без столь желанной тобой боли. Я буду бесконечно долго гладить твою грудь, спускаться пальцами ниже, ласкать нежно твои бедра, а потом долго растягивать. Чтобы сделать все плавно, горячо и тягуче — медленно, — шепчет Ангел.

И у Демона перехватывает дыхание. Он чувствует, как внутри распускается алый цветок вожделения, теплом медленно расползаясь по всему организму.

— Но это еще не все, — говорит Ангел, и осторожно берет запястье Демона мягкими пальцами, скользит по нему вниз, смотря пронзительно—голубыми глазами.

Возбуждение Кроули вмиг спадает.

— Ты видел это, да? — стараясь скрыть трепет в голосе, произносит Демон. Ему только стало уютно и спокойно. Он вновь готов отдать все, чтобы стереть эти воспоминания из памяти Азирафэля.

— Да, — и в памяти Ангела проносятся одни из самых страшных воспоминаний Демона.

Он видит, как в порыве очередной ненависти к себе, Кроули посещают навязчивые мысли, как желтые глаза гипнотически смотрят на лезвие, как острая бритва, удерживаемая трясущимися пальцами, вскрывает нежную кожу. Режет не с целью убить, нет, лишь доставить боль, оставить шрамы на ненавистном теле. Как тонкие струйки крови текут из только что созданного пореза, а рука уже замахивается для нового. Как после десятого пореза Демон останавливается, не моргая смотрит на алые подтеки, собирающиеся в тонкие ручьи, и капли, цвета огня, что охватывал при падении горящие крылья — слетают на белоснежное полотно. Он сидит потом долго, будто в тумане, смотря потухшими глазами на израненные запястья. А потом делает это вновь и вновь, соединяя десятки раз в ужасную сеть шрамов, зачеркивающих оба запястья. 

— Кроули, — голос звучит подчеркнуто строго, но мягко.

— Я хочу, чтобы это никогда больше не повторилось.

Демон молчит, он не может обещать, правда не может. Он все еще не верит, что происходящее сейчас — не мираж, не сон, что это не закончится очередным кошмаром, и он не обнаружит себя в поту в растерзанной постели. А потом холодные пальцы машинально не потянутся к острому лезвию.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь вновь станет плохо, прошу — просто скажи мне, — тихий, нежный голос Ангела обволакивает, вырывает Кроули из пучин страха и боли.

— Иногда можно быть слабым и просить помощи — так поступают люди.

— Ты больше не один, дорогой, — и Кроули прорывает. Как могучая река разрушает плотину, так и его эмоции наконец берут верх, разрушая прочную стену, что он возводил годами, столетиями.

Слезы текут по острым скулам, оставляют влажные дорожки на щеках с солнечными веснушками, капелью падают на пол.

Ангел обнимает его сильнее, нежно прижимая к груди. И не говорит ни слова. Иногда тишина в минуту боли — сильнее любого лекарства.

А когда Демона перестают сотрясать редкие всхлипы, Ангел осторожно берет его лицо в свои ладони, большими пальцами мягко стирая дорожки слез.

— Все в порядке, любимый? — вопрошают бездонно-голубые глаза, которые, кажется, способны видеть саму душу.

— Теперь да, Ангел, — и Азирафэль видит, как впервые за долгое время его губы трогает легкая улыбка.

***

Твой облик из пепла и сажи  
Алыми нитями тонко сплетен  
И нимб, что был светлым однажды  
Уже не будет вновь обелен

Твои глаза золотые  
Вечно сокрыты оправой очков  
И я не могу различить в них чужие  
Движения тёмных зрачков

С улыбкой легкой чудо  
Творишь ты изящной рукой  
И мне нужно меньше минуты  
Чтобы последовать за тобой

Мой Демон из пепла и сажи  
Как путь твой тернист и сложен  
И долг мой как вечного стража  
Чтобы был ты всегда защищён

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуй, уважаемый читатель! Я обитаю на фикбуке, решила публиковаться и тут.  
> Этот фик состоит из 2 работ в серии.  
> Найти меня можно тут https://vk.com/lamilia.corner


End file.
